


Mistakes

by o0JayWolf0o



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Comfort, Depression, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Quasiplatonic, Queerplatonic Relationships, Quirkyplatonic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayWolf0o/pseuds/o0JayWolf0o
Summary: I’ve lost myself in my selfish ways,All my mistakes..I need you.





	Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> didnt rlly check this for grammar so :/ sorry  
> here's the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yci4bGpDuY) that goes with this  
> [(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yci4bGpDuY)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Yci4bGpDuY)

_ Why does everybody leave? _   
_ Or is it just me? _   
_ I feel the need to cut myself off from the world. _

Tom sipped at a bottle of Smirnoff, dark rings circling his eyes as another tear climbed down his cheek. He’s not sure why he’s so sad-  maybe the fact that nobody was home had made him feel lonely. Surely that wasn’t the case, though- he didn’t need anyone, did he..?

..

No, he wasn’t selfish.

_ I’ve lost myself in my selfish ways, _ __  
_ All my mistakes..  
_ __ I need you.

Tom looked at the Television. It was playing some kind of eye strain movie, colors dancing on the wall. He knew it was on, but now he could only hear the buzzing in his ears and the rumble of his brisk heartbeat.

__ I’ve lost myself in my selfish ways,  
_ All my mistakes..  
_ __ I need you.

He sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head rest on the back of the cabinet he was leaning against. He pulled his legs a bit closer to himself and loosely wrapped his right arm around it as he pulled the bottle of vodka to his lips again. Nursing the alcohol for a moment, he let it slide down his throat and burn satisfyingly. This was something he needed.

_ And you will be there for me. _

He thought about Edd and Matt. Well, mostly Edd. He didn’t like Matt all that much if he were being honest. He thought about all the times Edd had comforted Tom when he was at his lowest. He’d look Tom in the sockets and pull him into a warm embrace, whispering sweet nothings to him. Tom was glad to have him as a [QPP](http://aromantic.wikia.com/wiki/Queerplatonic). He didn’t deserve Edd, though. He didn’t deserve anything.

_ You can fix me in time. _ __  
_ I have not yet made up my mind. _ __  
_ It is not too late, _ _  
_ __ I just hope you can relate.

He glanced over at Ringo, who was ' _mrrow_ 'ing and approaching Tom. _Why was Ringo out?_ Normally, he slept in Edd’s room, and Edd kept his door closed. Discarding the thought, Tom turned back to his Smirnoff only to find it empty. He sighed through his nose, gripping the counter and pulling himself up weakly. He threw the alcohol in the trash can before stumbling over to the fridge, legs like jelly. He swiped a bottle from the fridge, but missed, causing it to crash to the floor and explode in clear liquid and pointed glass.

_ Oh, what a wonderful day to discover.  _ __  
_ Let’s not hide under the covers, let’s go see what’s out there. _ __  
_ If I stumble and I fall I know you will catch me. _ _  
_ __ You love is all that I need.

Tom let out a quiet sob before sinking to the floor, collapsing in the mess of alcohol he’d made. A few tears cascaded down his face and he shut his eyes briefly, listening to the sound of his heartbeat as it sped up and pounded harder.

Tom jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, eyes blinking open. His vision wavered, blurry with tears. He saw green, lighted by the fridge that was left open. His vision cleared, showing Edd. His face was twisted in worry, hands trying to pick Tom up as his mouth moved with unclear words. Tom, as soon as he stood up, latched onto Edd, shaking violently. 

Edd guided him somewhere, sitting him down on a bed. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be Edd’s bed. Wordlessly, Edd removed Tom’s hoodie, which had been soaked by Smirnoff, and handed one of his own over. Tom put it on with difficulty, watching Edd leave the room for a few minutes. When he had returned, Tom was staring at his knees. His heartbeat had calmed and he had stopped crying, but there was still ugly streaks from where he had earlier. His breath stank of vodka, as did his shirt. 

Edd pulled up the covers of his bed and waited for Tom to crawl in before shutting off the light and pattering over to the bed himself. Tom, quickly falling asleep, felt arms wrap around his stomach and warmth blossom through his cold body.

 

And for the first time in a while, he felt truly safe.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](o0jaywolf0o.tumblr.com)


End file.
